


cats > people [photocomic]

by natalunasans



Series: TARDIS Holiday Snaps [dw multiverse photocomics] [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cats, Cats in the TARDIS, Chronic Pain, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mental Instability, Mood Swings, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans
Summary: the Master has a special relationship with cats (of any planet) ever since contracting the cheetah virus in the late 80s. they are drawn to ally with him, and he never wants to hurt themunlike some other speciessometimes people are too much to deal with, but cats are always a kindred spirit.(hover over photos for captions, or click through to flickr to see more)





	cats > people [photocomic]

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/32844217538/in/album-72157705657418765/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/31777624337/in/album-72157705657418765/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/31777624127/in/album-72157705657418765/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/39754312733/in/album-72157705657418765/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/39762807083/in/album-72157705657418765/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/39754313273/in/album-72157705657418765/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/45995030934/in/album-72157705657418765/)


End file.
